Welcome Home
by freedom4trace
Summary: A Spashley story set just after the final episode of the series. I started this way back in the Spring and never "finished" it. It was meant to be a one-shot, but if there is enough interest I'll try to find some time to finish it. Rated T but borderline M.


It's a late Sunday morning; almost noon actually. We decided to sleep in today. Well, we didn't consciously decide to sleep in, it kinda just happened that way. It had been an extremely busy weekend to tell the truth. Thursday night had been the big graduation party here at the loft followed by the graduation commencement where I sat and cheered as Chelsea, Aiden, and Spencer graduate from King High. Friday was filled with a trip to the airport to drop Kyla off for her trip to Baltimore. God love my sister, she thought it would be a great "graduation present" to give Spencer and me the loft to ourselves for two whole weeks and while she spent time with her mom. There was also a celebration dinner at the Carlin's and Spencer's big announcement to her family that she was going to move in with me (since she had decided to stay in La La Land and attend UCLA). It was kind of a shock to Paula, but she took it in stride, doing her best to support our commitment and love for each other. Mr. C was supportive as always and even volunteered to help move all Spencer's stuff to my loft whenever she was ready. Yesterday was spent with Spencer packing up her room while I got rid of a bunch of junk to make sure Spencer had plenty of space for her stuff. With help from Mr. C, Glen, and Aiden, we were able to get all of Spencer's stuff over to the loft and stacked around the living room all before 8p. Even though it was our first night together in my loft, well our loft and I had planned on us spending most of the night "christening" every room if you know what I mean. We actually found ourselves passed out on the couch not 15 minutes into our movie because we were so exhausted from all the weekend's activity. Sometime around 1 a.m., Spencer had actually woken up enough to drag me to our bedroom (OUR bedroom, God I loved the sound of that); after much protest from me, might I add. Sue me. I'm a heavy sleeper and I hate to be woken up for no good reason. I think I was asleep again before Spence could even get the covers pulled back and crawl into bed beside me. I just remember waking up not long ago with the most beautiful woman in the world cuddled into my side. Spencer was lying on her side, her head on my shoulder, her nose tucked into my neck just below my ear, an arm draped over my stomach, a leg hitched over one of mine, our legs entangled, my arm holding her close. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if she had been naked in my arms. I don't think I had ever felt more content than waking up this morning knowing that Spence didn't have to go home in a few hours, she was home. This was our home now.

At this very moment, I'm sitting in the kitchen just watching her. She is making us breakfast. She is wearing her Japanese style robe. You know the one with the dark red on the shoulders and the butterflies on it? The one she's been leaving here anyway. Her hair is still slightly wet from the shower she finished a few minutes ago. The scent of her strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash wafts strongly through the air as she moves. It's driving me crazy actually; especially knowing that she is wearing absolutely nothing under that robe of hers. All I can do is watch her every move with this stupid grin on my face. Its absolute pathetic, but I don't care. I love this girl with every fiber of my being.

"So what are you making Spence? I'm surprised you found enough stuff around here to make us breakfast."

"It's not so hard Ash. You just gotta know what you are looking for." She says with a flirty, little smirk.

Ok, so I think the temperature of the room just went up five degrees.

Before I know it, she is sitting a plate of fruit and a bagel with cream cheese down in front of me, along with a big cup of strong coffee mixed with a little sugar added in just the way I like it.

God I love this girl. Have I told you that already?

Spencer sits down just to my right with her own plate of fruit, a bagel with cream cheese, and a glass of milk. Along with that she has a huge bowl of melted chocolate. Oh my girl and her chocolate addiction; her favorite being chocolate or fudge icing on her donuts.

"So what's with the chocolate for breakfast Spence?" I smile raising my eyebrows teasingly.

"Well, you guys did have all that chocolate left over from the party Thursday night and strawberries are always the best when dipped in a little chocolate, soooooo… I just helped myself to a bitt."

"A bit? A bit is like a spoonful or something; you have like; a cereal bowl full," mocking her a little dramatically.

"Oh just eat your breakfast Ash and let me have my chocolate fix for the day." She quipped playfully and swatted at my arm.

I grabbed one of the many magazines piled in the middle of the table intending to flip through one as I normally did when I ate breakfast, but it was a lot harder than I expected with Spencer just inches from me. I managed to make it through my bagel and a grape or two before I became totally mesmerized watching Spencer and her strawberries and chocolate. It was the way she would lick the chocolate with that oh so talented tongue of hers or the way she would wrap her lips around the end of a strawberry sucking off the chocolate and then biting into the juicy red berry. I guarantee you the room had warmed another 10 degrees in a matter of seconds.

"Ash? Do you want a strawberry? You are just about to drool over there watching me."

She had this grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye. I knew that look. She was doing it on purpose. Just trying to see what kind of reaction she could get out of me.

And oh what a reaction she was getting! The ache in my core was growing exponentially by the second and all I wanted to do was pour that chocolate all over her body and take my time licking up every last drop of it.

I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod a yes. I watched as she carefully dipped a fat red berry into the chocolate making sure to cover it generously. She held it up for me and a scooted forward just a bit leaning closer to her awaiting fingers. She carefully touched the chocolate to my bottom lip smearing it just enough but as I opened my lips to take a bite she pulled it away 'accidentally' getting some on my chin as well.

"Oops. Sorry about that." She said with a mischievous grin sitting the strawberry down on her plate.

Very gently, she took the pad of her middle finger and wiped the chocolate from my chin and then placed it in her mouth groaning at its taste. I wanted to jump her right then, but for some reason I couldn't move. I just kept staring at her. My breath increasing steadily as each second passed.

Looking deep into my eyes, Spencer leaned within millimeters of my lips, and cupped my cheek softly. "I think I missed some." She whispered.

The next thing I knew was her soft lips sucking gently on my bottom lip, my eyes fluttering closed and then I felt her tongue lick away the last lingering taste of chocolate that remained.

She pulled back just enough to whisper against my lips. "There now. That's lots better isn't it?" I opened my eyes slowly to see her cerulean pools of blue had darken just a shade and I knew exactly what was on her mind.

I couldn't take it one second more. I moved so fast I think it actually startled us both, but I instantly wrapped my right hand around the back of Spencer's neck, tangling my fingers in her soft, damp hair and pulled her roughly into my awaiting lips. I stood up pulling her with me until I could wrap my left arm around her body and guide her into me. Our kiss was rough, yet soft and passionate as well. We spoke volumes through our kisses. She knew exactly how bad I wanted her in that moment and I knew that she wanted me just as much.

But then I felt it. I finger running down my arm leaving a slightly warm and sticky sensation behind. Oh no she didn't do what I think she just did?! I pulled away a few inches and glanced down at my arm. There was a trail of chocolate running from my shoulder to my elbow. I looked back at her wide eyed, my mouth hanging open. She just had this mischievously innocent look on her face.

"What Ash? What's wrong?"

"Oh, no you didn't? You didn't just wipe chocolate all down my arm?" I quipped with completely fake annoyance.

"Me? Would I do something like that Ash? You know how I hate stuff like that …" she was trying so hard to be serious but it so wasn't working, "feeling all sticky and gross like that; ewwwww."

Spencer tried to squirm out of my arms but I held her tight against me with my left, while my right was reaching ever so cautiously toward the bowl of chocolate.

"Oh, no you don't Spence. You can't get away from me that easily." Just as she tried to push on my shoulders to get away, I smeared a hefty dollop of chocolate right across her cheek and down her jawline to her chin.

The look on her face was beyond priceless. It was a combination of shock, playfulness and want.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that!" And I felt her lunge for the bowl.

The next thing I knew was my face was being smeared with chocolate. I tried desperately to grab her wrists and restrain them behind her back. It didn't work quite how I wanted. Spencer was a lot stronger than anyone would expect. Within 90 seconds we were both breathing heavily, covered in chocolate, but I had finally secured Spencer's hands behind her back as I had pressed her body against the counter. Reaching around her as I was doing, in order to secure her wrists, left us just a couple of inches apart. We were staring deeply in each other's eyes again.

"Ash?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Ash. You're covered in chocolate." She said a little louder with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Huuummmmm; I wonder how that happened Spence?" I quipped. "But, if you hadn't noticed, I think you have got just a bit of chocolate on you too."

"Yeah, I'm a little sticky; do you think … maybe … we should go take care of that?" Her voice was a little lower, huskier, her eyes boring into mine.

I let go of her wrists, removed the remaining couple of inches between us, cupped her face in my hands and kissed her with everything I had. The mix of Spencer and chocolate was overwhelming. My knees nearly buckled underneath me as my tongue found hers. All I could do was moan into the kiss and hope she understood my meaning. She understood completely; she kissed me even harder. I guided my hands around her thighs and instantly Spencer pushed herself up onto the counter. I pulled her into me and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist. Even though I had on a tank and boy shorts, my robe hanging open and loosely on my shoulders, I could instantly feel Spencer's arousal on my stomach where my tank had ridden up.

I pulled away from her lips, our foreheads still in contact, breathing into her mouth, "Oh God Spence, you are already so wet."

"I can't help it Ash, it's just what you do to me; especially when you kiss me like that." Spencer pauses to take a breath or two. "Ash. Shower. Now."

My mouth was instantly on hers once again. I slid my arms behind her. Spencer tightened her legs around me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up easily and walked us toward our room, to the Master bathroom. Our kisses stopping only long enough for a quick breath or for me to make sure I didn't trip over any of the numerous boxes scattered around the loft.


End file.
